This invention relates generally to feedback apparatuses and specifically to an audible feedback apparatus that employs mechanical means to indicate the operation and positioning of a movable element.
Many machines employ mechanical devices where it is important to determine whether the device is operating and what the position of the device is objectionable noise in operating electric motors has traditionally been a problem. Accordingly, many attempts have been made to reduce the noise of such electric motors. For example, reference should be made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,186, entitled "Motor With Isolated Brush Card Assembly" which issued to Forsell et al. on Aug. 8, 1995, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,044, entitled "Motor With End Play Insert" which issued to Mackay et al. on Jan. 16, 1996. Accordingly, with advancing motor technology, sound generation of the motor device is becoming increasingly quieter. Therefore, a user may not be able to hear or determine whether or not a wiper is actually functioning or a lock mechanism is locking. This is problematic when remote key for door lock devices are used since the vehicle operator cannot be certain if the vehicle doors are locked. Thus, it is desirable to have some means to determine these activating characteristics.
It is sometimes important to provide a feedback system which tells a user whether the wiper is in either end of a wipe stroke or at a park position, for instance, in automobiles employing wiper systems driven by motors. Conventional technology employed electrical feedback systems which electrically fed information indicative of the position of a rotational device to a microprocessor, whereby the microprocessor would electronically supply audio sounds indicating the position of the device, such as by electronic beeps, chimes or even through visual displays. However, these electrical devices have some shortcomings.
Conventional electronic feedback systems may be unreliable and untrustworthy in harsh conditions because of the intricacy of the electrical devices. Extreme temperatures, oil or grease, and other adverse environmental conditions may wear or contaminate the electrical mechanism thereby causing the devices to fail. Furthermore, the use of an electrical system, in lieu of a mechanical system, dramatically increases the cost of components and manufacturing while also increasing the energy requirements for the system as a whole.